Ash Ketchum Meets Doc McStuffins
Ash Ketchum Meets Doc McStuffins is an upcoming Pokemon/Disney crossover TV series planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot The series chronicles freckled, six-year-old (later seven) Dottie "Doc" McStuffins who decides she wants to become a doctor like her mother, a pediatrician. She practices her dream by fixing toys and dolls. When she activates her magic stethoscope (similar to an amulet or talisman), she can create a variety of supernatural effects, including traveling through time. Her most regular use of it in the show is to cause toys, dolls, and stuffed animals to come to life. They are able to move, speak, hear, see and smell, and she can interact with them. With help from her stuffed friends – Stuffy the Dragon (a.k.a. Stuffy Filbert McStuffins), Hallie the Hippo, Lambie the Lamb, and Chilly the Snowman – Doc helps toys recover, or "feel better", by giving them check-ups and diagnosing their illnesses with an encyclopedia called "The Big Book of Boo Boos" and another encyclopedia called "The Big Vet Book" for her toy pets when she's a veterinarian. In Season four the Big Book of Boo Boos and The Big Vet Book goes Hi Tech in a tablet form. Each 11-minute episode includes original songs. During ending credits in Season 1, Doc gives advice to viewers about staying healthy. Seasons 1 and 2 have the original intro for the theme song, but in Season 3, the spoken line by Doc at the end of the theme song was re-recorded with Doc's new voice. In Season 3 Doc opens up a veterinarian clinic for fixing toy pets in addition to the regular medical services that she provides for the other toys. In Season 4, Doc's Grandma reveals her own magical stethoscope and teleports her and Doc to McStuffinsville and puts Doc in charge of the McStuffinsville Hospital. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, the Jungle Adventure Crew, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Max, Duke, Gidget, Chloe, Mel, Buddy, Norman, Sweetpea, Tiberius, Pops, Snowball, Daisy, Rooster, Hu, Woody Woodpecker, and Ttark will guest star in every episode of this TV series. *''The Jungle Book'', Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, Mulan, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, American Dragon: Jake Long, Brother Bear, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and Doc McStuffins are all made by Disney. *The main reason why The 100 Acre Avatar League is guest starring on this TV series is because Pooh and his friends (the founders of the team) made special guest appearances in the real show's crossover episode Into the Hundred Acre Wood. *For this TV series, the real show's episode The Emergency Plan will be altered with the two lesbian mothers being portrayed as a pair of best friends rather than a same-gender couple, due to a rule against LGBT-related material. Because of that, this will be Daniel Esposito's second TV series to have an altered episode after Pooh's Adventures of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (which will have alternative episodes replacing a few of the real show's episodes, due to poor reviews). Thus, it is also the first spin-off crossover with a children's TV series to go through censorship. Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:TV series Category:Pokémon/Disney Crossovers Category:Censored TV series